Le magasinage de Jasper
by Milk40
Summary: OS dérivé de l'histoire Erika de Louise Malone. Après que Charlotte ait ruiné les draps du lit dans la chambre d'hôtel, Jasper doit aller 'magasiner' pour lui dénicher des produits d'hygiène féminine. Version parodiée en joual québécois. Avertissement: tout le monde ne s'exprime pas comme ça dans la belle province, s'il faut le préciser...


**Note de l'auteure (moi-même québécoise): cette scène est un OS dérivé de la fiction _Erika_ écrite par mon amie Louise Malone. Il s'agit de la version jouale du chapitre 27, la scène où Jasper va 'magasiner' sans Alice après que Charlotte ait fait un gros dégât dans la chambre d'hôtel.**

**Rappel : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Je tiens à préciser que cet OS est une _parodie,_ et qui dit parodie, dit exagération. De plus, ce ne sont pas tous les québécois qui s'expriment ainsi, loin de là...**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Le magasinage de Jasper**

Japser est entré dans le centre d'achats en sacrant contre Carlisle, Charlotte, pis toute la planète excepté Alice.

Y rgrettait qu'a soye pas avec lui.

Jasper capotait sur Alice, pis comme de raison, y aimait ça passer du temps avec elle. Mais y aimait pas ça le passer dans un centre d'achats par exemple.

Y a connaisait ben maintenant. Quand Alice magasinait, a l'était pire que le lapin des annonces Duracell qui s'arrêtait jamais de faire le fou.

Mais là, justement, y voulait qu'a soye avec lui...

Parce que c'est elle qu'y aurait toutt acheté les maudites affaires sur la liste!

Y a commencé par le plus facile.

Un jeans, un chandail à manches courtes pis un coton ouaté pour Peter. Toutes des marques chères, Diesel, Puma, pis enwoye dont! Sans même s'en apercevoir y a pris du gris-bleu pour le chandail pis du gris plus foncé pour le coton ouaté. Alice lui avait montré un paquet de choses sur comment matcher son linge. Y a aussi pris des boxers, en paquet de cinq, pis des bas, plusieurs par paquet ça aussi. Des souliers dans la grandeur 11, des Mustang comme les siens, mais noir à la place.

Pis des vêtements pour Charlotte. Un jeans Diesel, mais noir. C'tait correc. Une grande blouse, ça passait encore. Des Converse noirs grandeur 7 pis des bas. Pour choisir les bobettes y a watché autour de lui que personne le rgardait avant de pogner un paquet ben vite comme un voleur. Y a fait ça tellement vite qu'y a pas pris la bonne grandeur. Y avait pris des XL au lieu des small. Une chance qu'y s'en est aperçu pis qu'y les a changées.

Avec toutt ses achats dans le panier, y est allé dans la rangée des kotex en pensant qu'y allait mourir drette là.

Y a freezé pendant queque secondes.

Y avait toute une allée de kotex pis de tampax pis d'aut z'affaires intrigantes comme des serviettes humides pour s'essuyer la noune.

Même quand y fallait qu'y aille acheter des couches pour Erika, juste après qu'a soit née, c'tait jamais aussi compliqué. Les couches étaient classées par grandeurs pis par marques, rien d'autre.

Mais là... c'tait toutt arrangé pour que juss les femmes puissent se retrouver. Faque y comprenait rien.

Y a mis sa main dans ses cheveux pis y s'est senti suer comme si y venait de monter dix étages en courant.

Y a rgardé sa liste pis y a réfléchi un boutt. 'Tampons avec applicateur super plus'

Shit. Y savait pas quoi chercher en premier. Si y fallait qu'y cherche ceux avec applicateur ou ceux super plus.

Y a fini par comprendre qu'y fallait qui commence par trouver les tampax.

Y a fallu qui lise toutt les paquets pis ça l'a énervé en maudit : c'tait toutt des kotex.

Stressé, y a rgardé la rangée ben comme y faut (mais OÙ's qu'y sont les tampons?) C'est là qu'y a une voix qui l'a fait jumper.

« T'as-tu besoin d'aide ? »

Y s'est r'viré sec pour voir la vendeuse avec son grand smile.

Y s'est senti coupable pis y a baragouiné, « Non, j'fais juss tchequer. Merci ben. »

La bonne femme s'est éloignée en se demandant si l'autre était pas vraiment mal pris. C'est là qu'y a décidé de s'lancer.

« Ben en vrai, j'ai besoin d'aide. J'comprends rien pantoute! »

« Qu'est-ce tu cherches ? »

Jasper était tellement rouge qu'y pensait que sa face allait prendre en feu.

« Des tampax avec un applicateur pis qui sont super plus. »

La fille avait l'air de ben s'y connaitre pis sans même lire ce qu'y avait sur les boites, a lui en a trouvé 3 grosses de différentes marques pis a lui a montrées.

« Prends ça. À moins que ce soye une autre sorte que tu veux ? »

Jasper est resté planté là comme un poteau. Y avait pas prévu qu'y s'ferait poser tout plein de questions.

« Comment que j'le saurais? C'pas pour moi, sacrament. »

La vendeuse s'est forcée pour pas partir à rire.

« Jm'en étais ben aperçue ! »

« C'est pour... la blonde de mon best. »

Y était en criss contre lui-même. Pourquoi qu'y était allé lui dire ça ?

Mais la vendeuse devait le trouver ben beau ou qui faisait ben pitié parce qu'a l'a continué à lui sourire sans pogner les nerfs.

« Euh... donne-moi donc la marque la moins cheap. »

« C'est toute la même chose ! »

« Ben, celle qu'y absorbe le plus, d'abord ! »

C'est le gros spot de sang dans le lit d'la chambre d'hôtel qui a décidé Jasper à demander ça.

La jeune vendeuse a fait une grimace, mais le genre pour montrer qu'a trouvait ça ben comique pis a lui a donné un des paquets de tampax. Jasper s'est dépêché de le prendre pis de le fourrer en dessous de toutt le reste dans le panier.

Y a remercié la vendeuse en gardant les yeux collés au plancher pis y s'est sauvé a caisse.

Y a watché longtemps ses mains pendant que la caissière scannait toutt ses affaires pis y a rentré son nip en shakant des doigts.

Rendu dehors, y a rattrapé sa respiration, complètement au coton.

En marchant à l'hôtel, y s'est trouvé ben mardeux d'être un gars.

Y avait vu sa sœur accoucher, y avait vu le sang dans le lit de Charlotte, pis y avait aussi vu comment c'était dur de magasiner pour des tampax, pis y s'est dit que c'était ben mieux de mourir comme soldat que de passer par là!

Pis en plus, lui y aurait jamais à allaiter. Parce que ça aussi ç'avait l'air d'être une méchante corvée. Rosalie a l'avait l'tour, mais juss de penser qui fallait toujours sortir ses joes pour faire téter le bébé, ça refroidissait Jasper, pis pas à peu près.

Rendu dans la chambre, y a donné les sacs de magasinage à Charlotte pis y a dit à Peter, mais ben bas, « On est gras durs d'être des gars, t'sé. »

« J'chu ben d'accord. »

« Si t'avais vu la rangée des kotex pis toutt les autres affaires de filles, man, c'est capoté ! »

« J'ai aucune espèce d'idée de comment y peuvent se démêler là d'dans ! »

« C'est ben moins pire d'avoir à se raser à toué jours, c'est pas des jokes ! »

« J'chu 100% d'accord. »

Pis là, Jasper pis Peter se sont aperçus que Carlisle les avait entendus pis y s'la sont fermée. Mais Carlisle a été ben friendly avec eux autres.

« J'pense comme vous autres, mais suivez quand même mon conseil, les gars : faut jamais garocher ça à une femme. A risque de grimper au plafond, ou ben a va sauter sur l'occasion pour se faire plaindre toutt le reste de sa vie! »

Les 3 hommes sont partis à rire comme des malades et Jasper s'est trouvé crissement lucké que la solidarité masculine soit pas juss un mythe.

C'était la meilleure chose au monde pour être capable de dealer avec les femmes pis leurs menstruations !

**Fin**


End file.
